Instant Messaging
by JustMe133
Summary: Ethan's been chatting online with someone for months, and he doesn't know who it is, but he does know one thing: he likes them. Story is better than the summary, I swear. BETHAN! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chat Buddies

*** PLEASE NOTE, THE IMAGE USED FOR THIS STORY IS NOT FROM MBAV! IT IS FROM THE GOOD WITCH'S FAMILY, WHICH MATTHEW KNIGHT IS IN. They're pretty good movies. That is all :) *  
**

**Yay, a new story! Hope ya'll like it :D**

******Happy Friday the 13th!**

**No, I don't own MBAV, or Benny, or Ethan, or any of them. Just a huge fan. And a supporter of Bethan.**

…

Ethan sat at his computer desk, twitching a bit as he waited for his computer to fully turn on. He looked around nervously, even though he knew he was alone in his room. Sarah and Jane were in her room, doing what girls and their babysitter's did, and his friends were busy with something or other, he wasn't really sure. His twitching ceased as he brought up the familiar bookmarked link. Taking a deep breath, he logged in and up popped the same website he went on almost every day after school.

_Bicurious and Bisexuals Anonymous. _**[A/N: Do not know if this is a real website.]**

With a shaky hand, he brought up his usual chat room and read through the list of current people who were logged in. A small smile appeared as he saw the name he was searching for. Almost instantly, a private chat window opened and a message appeared.

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**There's my favorite chat-buddy. Can you talk?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Yeah, I can talk.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Good. I missed talking to you today.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**I missed you too. You have no idea how much.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**So you still "bicurious"? Or have I changed that?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** Yes, I'm still bicurious. How did you know you were bi though?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Began to see my friend differently. I was confused about what was going on with me and found this website. It's been a huge help.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**You've been a huge help to me.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I'm glad. I really enjoy talking to you. **_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**I really enjoy talking to you too. **_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**You sound so girly lol.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** I'm not a girl. I swear.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I believe you.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** Good.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**When can I meet you? We've been talking for two months already.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** I don't know. I mean… What if you don't like me as much IRL as you do online?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Trust me, I'm pretty sure I will. I think you're amazing. We have so much in common and seem so much alike, not to mention around the same age. That's exactly what I was looking for.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** I still worry that you'll be disappointed.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I don't think I will be. But I won't pressure you. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting. And at least we have B&B Anon.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Yeah. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to talk to. No one, and I mean NO ONE, knows I'm bicurious. Not even my best friend. And I tell him EVERYTHING.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I know how you feel. I tell my best friend everything too but he definitely does not know I'm bi. I don't know how he'd react.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Looks like we're in the same boat then.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Looks like it baby. Do you mind if I call you that?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** Not at all. I like it. I've never had luck with girls before, but it looks like I'm having better luck with you.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I'm good luck ;)**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**I bet you are.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**:-***_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Did you just kiss me?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: …**_** Depends, do you care?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** No. I like it. –blushes-**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Aw I made you blush!**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Shuttup. **_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I'm sorry. Forgive me?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Always.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Yay. Hey I gotta go, talk tomorrow?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** If I can get on.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Bye. Imma miss you.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**I'll miss you too.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**:-***_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: :-***

**TheWeirdBatman has signed out**. Ethan sighed and logged out of the chat, a faint blush still on his cheeks as he exited out and cleared his history. Getting up from his chair and stretching, he headed downstairs to find Jane munching on a grilled cheese sandwich while Sarah stood at the stove.

"Hey I was just about to get you. Hungry?"

"Absolutely. These smell really good."

"I'm glad. I don't really cook for myself anymore, so I'm glad my skills aren't going completely to waste," Sarah said with a happy laugh. Ethan nodded and bit into his sandwich, thinking of his conversation.

"Ethan? Earth to Ethan! Sarah was talking to you!" Jane said, making Ethan snap out of his daze.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, getting an annoyed eye roll from Sarah.

"I was wondering, is Benny was coming over tonight?"

"I don't know. He hasn't called me or anything."

"Weird. Isn't he usually over here by now?" she asked, making Ethan shrug.

"Guess he's busy. He's probably practicing magic or something."

"Mhm… Whatever."

"Yeah. Thanks for the food," Ethan said, grabbing two more sandwiches and running upstairs and locking himself in his room. Going onto his computer, he logged back in to B&B Anon to find he had a private message from TheWeirdBatman.

_**Dear ISeeThingsDifferently,**_

_**I know we just got done talking, but I wanted to tell you this before I forgot. The website has released a new app for cell phones. There's more information in the link below. Maybe if your plan carries it, we could chat mobiley, that way I don't have to wait so long to hear from you. If you get it, send me a message ;)**_

_**Thinking of you,**_

_**TheWeirdBatman**_

Ethan smiled to himself as he followed the link. Reading through the list, he saw the mobile version was available for his phone. His smile growing, he quickly downloaded it and turned off his computer, slouching over to his bed. Collapsing on it, he was about to send a message when his bedroom door slammed open.

"Have no fear, Benny's here!" Benny cried out, jumping into his room. Ethan quickly pocketed his phone and smiled at Benny.

"Hey man what's up?" he asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Not much. Ooh do I smell grilled cheese? I do!" he exclaimed, walking over to the plate on Ethan's desk and stuffing his mouth. "So good!" he exclaimed, making Ethan roll his eyes at his dork of a best friend.

"Where have you been?" Ethan asked as he stood up. Benny shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat.

"Busy."

"Oh. Okay…" Ethan said, a little hurt by how blunt Benny was being.

"But I'm here now. That's all that matters right?" Benny asked, walking a little bit closer to Ethan, who nodded happily.

"Yeah. That's all that matters."

Ethan may have had a huge crush on TheWeirdBatman, but that didn't stop the small crush that he had on his adorable best friend.

…

**Okay, hope that keeps ya'll waiting for the next chapter :)**

**In Bethan We Trust**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Making Things Right

**Wow, I got so many great reviews on the first chapter! Thank you everyone! They all meant so much to me that so many people liked it.  
**

**Updated: 7/20/2012  
**

…

_**Dear TheWeirdBatman,**_

_**My phone supports the mobile version too! Can't wait to hear from you again.**_

_**Missing you,**_

_**ISeeThingsDifferently**_

Ethan sent his message as Benny disappeared into the bathroom. Once he returned, Ethan saw Benny glancing at his phone with a weird smile on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing Benny glance at him quickly, wiping the smile off his face.

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, a nervous tone to his voice as he pocketed his phone and smiled at Ethan, who did the same.

"I don't know. You seemed happy then kinda nervous all of a sudden. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Of course I am," Benny said, shaking his head. "But I gotta go. We'll hang tomorrow okay?"

"Oh… okay. Bye," Ethan said, watching Benny quickly leave his room.

"Bye!" he called over his shoulder back to Ethan, who was looking on sadly. Once Benny was gone, he changed into his pajamas and lied in bed, about to drift off to sleep when his phone quietly dinged.

_**You have one new message on B&B Anon. **_Clicking the icon, he saw a message from TheWeirdBatman under the unread icon. Clicking it, a small smile came to his face as he began to read.

_**Dear ISeeThingsDifferently,**_

_**I'm so glad that you can get it too! That just means that we can talk even more now without having to be confined to our computers. I can't wait until the day that we can meet, but for now, I can only dream about how amazing you are.**_

_**Goodnight. I'll be dreaming of you,**_

_**TheWeirdBatman**_

Ethan smiled but felt his eyes droop with tiredness. Closing out of the message, he put his phone on the charger and let sleep claim him, where he dreamt about his best friend and his unknown crush.

…

As Saturday came, Ethan got up earlier than usual and sat at his computer, ready to send a message to TheWeirdBatman, when he saw that he was already on.

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**What are you doing on so early?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Had a feeling you would be on. I was right : )**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Seems that you were. Good morning.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Good morning. Can I get a good morning kiss?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Heh, no. :P**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Mean! -_-**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Sorry. Lol.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Oh well, eventually I'll get to meet and then I can kiss you all I want.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**So you think. How do I know you'll like me when you meet me?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Not this convo again. Trust me, I WILL like you. I know it.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**And how do you know it?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Because I've only felt like this for one other person in my life, and that's my best friend and he's as straight as a board.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**… Another thing we have in common it seems. I like my best friend too, but you… there's something about you.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**: )**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**: )**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Can I get a kiss now?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Nope.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Dammit.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Lol sorry. **_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I should go. I wanna try to make things right with my best friend.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**What do you mean?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I've kinda been … ignoring him and ditching him to talk to you.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**… Really?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Yeah. I always say I'm busy and try to make up for it, but last night … he seemed really upset that I was leaving. I felt so bad about it, but I just had to message you. I'm an awful best friend.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Really… You just … left him?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I know, it makes me sound shitty, and I was being a shitty best friend, but …**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**There's no excuse. Even if it was to message me. Maybe next time you could just message me while you're with him.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**But he doesn't know about me.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**I know, and I'm not saying you have to tell him. It's just … my best friend has been ignoring me for weeks now. And I hate it. I just feel like he doesn't even care about me anymore. So I can kinda understand how your friend must be feeling.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Your best friend's been ignoring you?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Yeah. Every time we hang out, I ask him where he's been or something and he always just says "busy"… Kinda sounds like you actually… weird.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Yeah. Weird… Ya know what? I'm gonna make things right between my best friend. Thanks baby. :-***_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Anytime, and let me know how it goes okay?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I will. I hope things work out for you two as well.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Thanks I do too.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I'm gonna miss you. –hugs-**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**I'm gonna miss you too –hugs back-**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Bye baby. Message me later okay?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Will do.**_

**TheWeirdBatman **has logged out. Smiling to himself, Ethan got out of his chair and decided to get ready for the day, starting with a shower.

…

Stepping out of the shower and into his room, Ethan let out a girly screech when he saw Benny sitting on his bed.

"Benny!"

"Sorry dude," Benny said, covering his eyes with his hand.

"You couldn't have waited until I was out of the shower and dressed to come into my room?" Ethan asked, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks as he went to his closet to dig out clothes. If he had look, he would've seen a blush all the way down Benny's neck.

"Well, I wanted us to spend the whole day together. To make up for all the time we haven't spent together."

"I'm decent," Ethan said, making Benny remove his hand, his blush getting even redder, for Ethan was still hunting for a shirt. Benny's mouth opened in surprise for a second before snapping close. Finally, Ethan pulled on a shirt and turned to Benny. "What did you have planned?"

"Well, I've been saving up to buy that new RobotZombieNinja game. I was thinking we could go buy it, then go get something to eat, maybe hit up the movie theater. What do you think?"

Ethan couldn't stop the smile that came to his face.

"You have enough money for that?"

"Trust me, I do."

"Then sounds good to me."

"Ready for our day out together?"

"Ready."

…

**Well, let's hope things go smoothly for them next chapter. We can only hope.**

**And how can they not know that it is each other they are talking to, you may ask. Well, they are so sure that the other is straight, that they can't even imagine that it's the other.**

**Does that make sense?**

**Anyways, hope it was good! **

**-JustMe133**


	3. Spending The Day Together

**So I posted a BTR one-shot, and it isn't freakin showing up -_- It saddens me. If it doesn't show up within the next day or so, I'll be re-posting it.**

**Enough about that, ON TO THE BETHAN!**

**Updated: 7/20/2012  
**

…

Ethan would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little bit overly excited as he thought about his day with Benny. Or how much he loved the smile that Benny would shoot him whenever they looked at each other.

"So, now that we're out, what should we do first?" Benny asked as they walked through town, shooting another smile at Ethan, whose own smile grew even more.

"Well… I'm kinda hungry. Early lunch sound good?"

"Sounds really good, I'm starving."

"Great. Pizza? That new all-you-can-eat pizza buffet opened on the other side town. Care to walk that far?"

"Sounds good, and sure," Ethan said, his smile growing as Benny smiled at him some more. Soon, the two boys were on their way to the pizza place.

…

"Wow, smells great," Ethan said as they entered, Benny holding the door open for him. "Thanks. "

"Welcome. I've wanted to come here ever since they opened. I'm glad I was able to come with you."

"I'm glad I was able to come with you too." Benny stood at the register, smiling at the girl behind it, who giggled at the two boys.

"Two buffets and two drinks please," he said, sending her his most charming smile. She giggled at them some more as she handed him the receipt, still giggling. Benny and Ethan exchanged a confused look but went to get their food. Once they sat at their table, plates piled high and cups filled to the brim with frothy soda, they looked to see the girl from the cash register and another girl worker giggling at them.

"Whatcha think they're giggling about?" Benny asked Ethan as he bit into a slice of pizza, cheese still connecting the piece to his mouth.

"Besides you're eating habits? No idea," Ethan said, handing a napkin to Benny, whose cheeks were puffed out with food. "You've got pizza on your chin."

"Mmm, get it for me?" Benny mumbled through his food, tilting his chin towards Ethan, who sighed.

"The things I do for you," he muttered under his breath, scooting forward in his seat to reach the taller boy's face. Gently, he rubbed the rough paper napkin over his chin, making sure to get all the cheese and sauce. Benny's eyes flitting to Ethan's as he swallowed his food, green meeting brown, eyes widening as they locked. Before anything could be said or done, a fresh burst of giggles came from behind the counter.

And thus, the spell was broken and each boy went back to eating their food, trying to ignore the giggles they knew were directed at them.

"You want some dessert? I was thinking of trying a piece of cake," Benny said, tilting his head in the direction of the dessert buffet. Ethan turned to look at it and nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I could have a whole piece, I'm stuffed."

"We could share one," Benny suggested, blushing a bit. Ethan looked at him surprised but nodded.

"Sounds good." Benny smiled and got up to get it, only to be greeted with one of the giggling girls.

"Can I help you?" he asked, sounding slightly rude.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, me and my friend over there think you and your boyfriend are really cute together, and that we support you 100 percent!" Benny's mouth fell open in shock, not sure how to respond to that.

"Uh…"

"Just wanted to tell you," she said, practically skipping away. Benny looked on in shock before heading back to the table.

"What she say?" Ethan asked, staring at his best friend, who now began to blush.

"N-nothing important. Shit. I just realized I only got one fork. I'll go get another," Benny said, about to get up when he felt Ethan's hand on his wrist.

"We can share, it's no big deal. We eat after each other all the time. I don't want those girls bothering you again anyways," Ethan said, shooting him a cute smile, making Benny blush some more.

"Oh-okay." Ethan blushed as Benny regained some of his confidence and took a bite of the cake. "This is really good E. Try some," Benny said, offering a portion of the cake to Ethan's lips, making a dark blush come to his cheeks.

"Th-thanks," he stuttered out, wrapping his lips around the fork and chocolate cake, eyes locking with Benny's wide ones. "It's good…"

…

"So, where to now?" Ethan asked as the two boys walked around town some more, walking off their big lunch.

"Well, I was thinking of a movie, but there's nothing good showing right now, so maybe the arcade?"

"Arcade sounds fun. And it's not too far from here."

"Yeah. Let's go," Benny said, leading the way. A loose stone on the sidewalk tripped up Ethan though, making him stumble into Benny, who turned instantly and steadied him. "You okay E?"

"Yeah, just tripped over a rock," Ethan said as Benny helped him stand up straight. Ethan began to blush as he realized his hands were on Benny's light biceps and Benny's own hands resided on the other boy's thin but firm waist. "Thanks for catching me…"

"No problem," Benny said, shooting a nervous smile at Ethan, who returned it hesitantly. Finally, the taller of the two took a step back and removed his hands from Ethan's body, who did the same. With decent space between the best friends, they continued on to the arcade.

…

They spent almost all day playing games together. Benny had even won enough tickets and got a small stuffed bear dressed as the original Batman for Ethan, who smiled happily when it was handed to him. To show his appreciation, Ethan wrapped the tall boy in a hug, causing both of them to gasp at the feeling of it. Pulling away from each other, they shared a smile that hid too much emotion.

"We have just enough time to hit up the game store then head to your house. Can I stay tonight?" Benny asked, glancing at Ethan as they walked to the store.

"Oh. Sure… but aren't you busy? You're always busy it seems…" Ethan said, letting the bitterness creep into his voice. Benny sighed and stopped walking, turning to Ethan with a frown.

"I know I've been busy and neglecting you. I just … I got caught up with… well don't worry about it. I want you to know though, I never meant to make you feel like I didn't care about you or anything. Your my best friend E. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I feel the same way Benny."

…

Once they had gotten the game and were back at Ethan's house, Benny was yawning.

"Think Imma crash early. I'm exhausted. We can play tomorrow. Sound good?" Benny asked, already heading to his drawer of clothes to change into pajamas. Ethan quickly averted his eyes.

"Sounds good. I'll probably stay up a little longer, but I'll be crashing soon I bet," Ethan said, yawning himself.

"K. Night E," Benny said, already curling up on the floor. He was out almost instantly. Ethan, taking his chance, decided to send a message to TheWeirdBatman.

_**Dear TheWeirdBatman,**_

_**I had the best day today. My best friend did everything he could to make up for ignoring me, and to be honest, I couldn't be happier. **_

_**Well, except for when I finally get to meet you. I bet I'll be pretty happy then. **_

_**I hope things worked out between you and your best friend. **_

_**Missing you,**_

_**ISeeThingsDifferently**_

As soon as Ethan hit send, he heard a ding come from Benny's phone, which resided next to the tall boy's head. Ethan, caught off guard, began to reach for the phone, wanting to make sure that it was nothing important when he saw the message icon light up with a familiar symbol.

"E, what are you doing?"

…

**Well, hope you guys liked that ending! Hope you liked the chapter itself in a whole actually lol.**

**Lots of "hidden" Bethan in this (as in, they don't know it but we do ;) ) DANCE MY PUPPETS, DANCE!**

**Anyways…**

**Reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Is It You?

**Kind of a short chapter, sorry about that.**

**But hopefully the content makes up for that.**

**Updated: 7/23/2012  
**

…

Ethan let out a surprised gasp as his own eyes locked with tired green ones.

"I-I didn't know you were awake. Your phone went off. I was just making sure it wasn't anything important," Ethan said, handing the phone to the tired teen, who was now sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Well I'm awake, I can check it now," he said, yawning again as he looked at his phone. A small smile appeared as he read whatever message he had received.

"What was it?" Ethan asked, curiosity eating away at him. Benny looked at him, almost as if he had forgotten that Ethan was in the room.

"Just an email," Benny said, quickly tapping out a reply before locking his phone and lying back down. Before Ethan could respond, his own phone let out a loud beep, signaling that he too had received a message. Benny sat up slowly now, looking at his best friend with wide eyes that were filled with surprise and suspicion. "Gonna check that?"

"Uh… y-yeah," Ethan said, nervous all of a sudden. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he saw the familiar icon flashing with one new message. Clicking it, he saw it was from TheWeirdBatman.

_**Dear ISeeThingsDifferently,**_

_**Things went AMAZINGLY WELL with my best friend today. Made me remember why I liked him in the first place. **_

_**And yeah, I do like him, but I like you too. Don't worry.**_

_**In fact, I took your advice and am messaging you while I'm with him. I was just very vague on what I was doing.**_

_**I can't wait to meet you either.**_

_**TheWeirdBatman**_

Ethan looked up from his phone to see Benny's tired eyes watching him, waiting to see what happened next between the two best friends.

"Uh, just a message … from Sarah," Ethan said, watching Benny's eyes seem to lose the expectant shine that they had just minutes ago.

"Oh. Okay," Benny said, lying back down. Ethan nodded even though he couldn't see him and typed out a message.

_**Dear TheWeirdBatman,**_

_**I'm glad things went so well with you and him. And I know how you feel, I think… I think I like my best friend too. **_

_**And that scares me a bit. Because… I think he may like me back…**_

_**I don't know what to do.**_

_**And of course I still like you, in case you're wondering. **_

_**Freaking out.**_

_**ISeeThingsDifferently**_

As Ethan watched his message send, Benny's phone went off again. Benny opened his tired eyes again and reached for his phone, hugging it to his chest. He sent a look to Ethan that seemed to say everything that he didn't wanna say.

"Night E."

"Night…"

…

Benny woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat from a dream he had about a certain dark haired boy that happened to be sleeping across the room from him. Sitting up tiredly, he stared at his phone, remembering the awkward tension that had passed between them before he had allowed sleep to overrule his thought process. Clicking the icon, he saw the message light up his screen. When he finished reading it, he looked at his best friend, who was in a deep and peaceful sleep. Making sure he was asleep, he replied to the message on his phone.

_**Dear ISeeThingsDifferently,**_

_**Trust me, I know how you feel. **_

_**More than you could ever imagine.**_

_**Hope you slept well,**_

_**TheWeirdBatman**_

Benny looked up from his phone as Ethan's dinged. Getting up slowly, he looked at Ethan's phone, which currently lit up with a message. A shaky breath left his lips as he turned to the still sleeping Ethan.

"Oh Ethan…" Shaking his head, he curled back up on his spot on the floor, letting sleep claim him again. "Ethan…" he muttered out as his eyes closed.

…

The next morning, Ethan woke up with a lazy stretch and a happy sigh as he thought about the very real dream he had about Benny. A smile crept to his face as he saw the message his phone contained. He smiled as read it over and over again. His eyes flashed to Benny, who was still asleep on the floor. Getting up, he crouched next to Benny and gently brushed his fingers over Benny's cheek.

"Is it you…?"

…

**So, they both have their suspicions now. **

**But do they know it yet?**

**Sadly, no.**

**Bethan love for everyone!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. As Benny Sees It

**Thought we could see how Benny was handling all of this :)  
**

**Chapter is short, sorry about that!**

**But hopefully the awesomeness (that I attempted) will make up for that!**

**Updated: 7/27/2012  
**

…

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Tell me about your best friend. I want to know what my competition is LOL.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Heh okay… Um… where to start…**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Just tell me about him.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Well… he's … my best friend. I can't really describe him.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Try. For me?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Well… we've got everything in common. Well, almost everything. And he might as well live with me, he's always over. Not that I mind. He's … well he's amazing. He's a big goofball and gets scared easily.**_

Benny sat at his computer, reading the IM that had just been sent to him, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Calming himself, he quickly replied.

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Does he have any good traits?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Of course he does!**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Well? What are they?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Besides being adorably handsome?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Good to know that you think your best friend is handsome -_-**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**I'm sure you are too. I wouldn't know, since your picture is the Batman symbol!**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Well I don't know what you look like. Your picture is a pair of eyes! Are they at least your eyes?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: …**_** Maybe… **_

Benny leaned forward, staring intently as his computer screen. Clicking on the picture to enlarge it, he smiled as he stared at the intent brown eyes that were looking at him from his screen. Framed by dark eyelashes and dark brown eyebrows that were raised above, the eyes themselves could were easy to get lost in.

Which Benny just did; shaking his head and looking back at the screen, he smiled.

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Well, **__**if**__** they are yours, they are some of the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Thanks…**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**You okay? **_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Yeah, you just made me blush.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I wish I could see that.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Heh… okay. Anyway, you were asking about my best friend's good traits right?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Subject change! Yeah. I was. Tell me about them.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** Well… he's really funny. And … just amazing.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**You really like him don't you?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**I do. But I like you too. **_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Good to know. The same goes for me. There's my awesome best friend that I've known since we were little kids, then there's you, the mysterious bicurious boy who has definitely caught my eye.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Yeah. You think we'll ever meet IRL?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I think we will, when the time is right. Hey, how tall are you?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** Um, like 5' 9", 5' 10" maybe. Why?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Just wondering ;)**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently:**_** Oh… ok.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**What's your favorite color?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**You want the geek version or the regular version? LOL.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Either.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Green.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Hmm… do you believe in magic?**_

Benny knew he was going out on a limb asking this. He didn't want Ethan, if it was Ethan, to know it was him he was talking to. But he had to do everything possible to know if his suspicions were right.

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Magic? Like smoke and mirrors and card tricks?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**No like … real magic. I can't describe what I mean exactly…**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Well… um… that's a really random question. **_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I know. I was just wondering.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Okay… I gotta go. Talk later?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Of course. Bye :-***_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Bye :-***_

Benny watched as **ISeeThingsDifferently **signed out. Peeking out his window, he could barely see Sarah at Ethan's front door. An aggravated grunt left his mouth as he moved back to his desk. Grabbing the notebook that resided next to his computer, he looked over the notes he had made about ISeeThingsDifferently. He was almost certain it was Ethan, especially after what happened the other night. No way could their phones going off so close together be mere coincidence.

And the picture of the eyes… he would know those eyes anywhere.

Wouldn't he?

He wanted to be certain before he made his move.

But he could only think of one way to know for sure.

_**Dear ISeeThingsDifferently,**_

Before he could continue his message, his phone rang.

"You've got Benny."

"Hey Benny, Jane's making Sarah play Dance Dance Revolution, and I was hoping you would come over and rescue me from this terrible torture of watching Sarah dance."

"I heard that!" Sarah's voice hissed, making Benny laugh.

"Yeah, give me about five minutes or so and I'll be over."

"Thanks B." Benny hung up and turned back to his computer,

_**Dear ISeeThingsDifferently,**_

_**I was thinking and … I think it's time we met IRL. **_

_**I'm ready, are you?**_

_**TheWeirdBatman**_

Benny watched the message send, a feeling of either dread or excitement curling in his stomach.

"God Ethan, I hope this is you."

…

**Short chapter I know, but hey, at least we've got something to look forward to in the next one!**

**Bethan love for everyone!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Finally Meeting?

**Yay new chapter… or two :D**

**Updated: 7/30/2012 [my time anyways]  
**

…

Ethan looked at his computer and turned away from it, not sure what to do. He had been avoiding B&B Anon for about a week now, and he knew that there was probably an overload of messages from TheWeirdBatman.

But he was scared.

What if he met with TheWeirdBatman and something bad happened? What if he kidnapped him and tortured him? What if they met and hated each other? All these what-if's were running through his head, clogging his thoughts and terrifying him. His biggest what if though is …

What if Benny found out and hated him?

Ethan could handle a lot, but his best friend hating him? Absolutely not.

So, he avoided his computer like the plague. And he took it off his phone, so he had no idea how many messages had been left.

He didn't know if he wanted to know or not.

…

"You've been really quiet these last few days E, you okay?" Benny asked as they were watching TV in the slighter boy's room one night.

"Yeah, fine."

"Then why do your eyes keep flicking to the computer and back?"

"No reason."

"Ya know I know when you're lying E," Benny said, turning the volume down on the TV and turning to face his best friend. Ethan flicked his eyes to Benny and back to the almost silent TV before sighing.

"I'm avoiding something."

"And you won't tell me what will you?"

"No…"

"Well then, here's the best advice I can give you. Grandma gave it to me, so it's pretty good and sturdy advice. Running from something won't make it go away, it only makes it escalate. The only way to escape it is to face it head on."

"But-"

"No buts E. Whatever it is, just face it. Okay? It can't be that bad," Benny said, slinging an arm over Ethan's shoulders. Ethan, feeling down, laid his head on Benny's shoulder, sighing.

"It's really not, but … it scares me."

"Scares you? Ethan, we've fought monsters galore, and you're always the one who keeps everyone else calm and steady. What could scare you?"

"I get scared easily, you know that."

"Yeah, but you never let it bother you for long. What could be so bad that it makes you like this and that you have to avoid it?"

"You're right Benny. I have to … have to handle this."

"I'm here if you need me," Benny whispered, being brave and pulling Ethan closer. Ethan glanced up at him, propping his chin on Benny's shoulder.

"I know," he whispered back, looking Benny in the eyes. "But I need to handle this on my own."

"I understand," Benny said, and the two boys just stared at each other for a minute before Ethan pulled away, almost reluctantly it seemed.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

…

Benny was kicking Ethan's ass at video games when the shorter boy began to yawn. Pausing the game, he turned to him.

"You tired?"

"Extremely. I'm crashing," he said, standing up and pulling his shirt off. Benny's eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell open as Ethan undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor as he walked to his closet and pulled out a shirt. Slipping it on, he turned to Benny, clad in only a shirt and some boxers that were maybe just a little too short. "Night B. See ya in the morning."

"Night…" he said quietly, still watching Ethan, lips parted. Ethan, half asleep already, curled up in bed, eyes closing instantly. Benny turned back to the game, turning it off. Slowly, he made his way to Ethan's side. Said boy was already deep asleep, a peaceful look on his face. Benny, feeling brave, leaned down and brushed his lips over Ethan's cheek.

"Mmm, Benny," Ethan mumbled out in his sleep, making a blush seep over Benny's cheeks.

"Ethan, I can't wait to meet you. Quit avoiding me," he whispered quietly, planting another kiss on Ethan's cheek before getting himself ready to sleep and, scooting his own bundle of blankets and pillows a little closer to Ethan's bed, he finally fell asleep.

…

Ethan woke up with his arm slung over the edge of the bed, his fingers brushing something hard and smooth. Opening his eyes a bit more, he noticed that Benny was sleeping right next to him, even though on the floor, and his fingers were barely touching Benny's chest. Gently, Ethan ran his fingers up and down the cloth-covered skin, feeling the barely pronounced muscles twitch and move underneath.

"Benny…" he said quietly before looking at the computer. Nodding to himself, he got out of bed and padded to the computer. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was only five in the morning. He could message TheWeirdBatman and then go back to sleep. Nodding again as a sign of encouragement, he logged in.

_**Dear ISeeThingsDifferently,**_

_**Been a few days and haven't heard from you. Maybe my message didn't send before?**_

_**I had told you I was ready to meet IRL. Let me know :)**_

_**Waiting,**_

_**TheWeirdBatman**_

_**...**_

_**Dear ISeeThingsDifferently,**_

_**Been a couple more days, and no response. Hope you are doing okay. Miss talking to you.**_

_**Missing you,**_

_**TheWeirdBatman**_

…

_**You're avoiding me aren't you?**_

_**TheWeirdBatman**_

…

_**You could at least tell me goodbye.**_

…

_**Bye I guess. I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you ignore me.**_

…

_**I tried to forget about you, but I think that's impossible.**_

…

_**I hope you slept well tonight.**_

…

_**If you don't wanna meet me, you could at least tell me.**_

…

_**I'm annoying you now aren't I?**_

…

_**Okay, this is it. My final goodbye. I want you to know though, my beautiful brown-eyed green loving ISeeThingsDifferently, that I'll be thinking of you.**_

_**When you're ready, I'll be here.**_

…

_**I can't wait to meet you. Quit avoiding me. **_

That last message made Ethan's heart speed up, and he wasn't quite sure why. But he could've sworn that he had heard that before, but in a very different voice than he imagined for TheWeirdBatman. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he finally messaged back.

_**Dear TheWeirdBatman,**_

_**I know I went MIA there for a while, and truth be told, I freaked out when you said you were ready to meet.**_

_**But thinking it over, and taking some really good advice from my best friend, I realized… maybe I am ready.**_

_**So, if you're still willing to meet me after I ignored you, let me know.**_

_**I promise I'll respond this time.**_

_**ISeeThingsDifferently**_

Satisfied with his message, Ethan let out a huge yawn. Turning off his computer again, he stumbled back to bed, already half asleep again. Without thinking, his hand returned to Benny's chest, but this time he hit fingers. Benny's hand was also on his chest. Thinking with a tired mind, he placed his hand over Benny's and drifted off to sleep.

…

**Aww yay, some cute little Bethan moments for everyone!**

**Well, hope it was good.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. It's You?

**Yayayayayayay another chapter, and I'm sure everyone will LOOOOOOOOOVE this chapter!**

**Or I hope so.**

******Updated: 7/30/2012 [my time anyways]**

…

A couple of days passed before Ethan heard back from TheWeirdBatman, but when he finally did, it made his heart race.

_**Dear ISeeThingsDifferently,**_

_**I'm glad to know you're okay. I was beginning to get a tad worried that something might have happened to you, but I figured that was a long shot.**_

_**I'm also glad to know that you're ready to meet me. You're best friend must've really talked some sense into you.**_

_**And for that, I'm even happier.**_

_**Now, where should we meet?**_

_**TheWeirdBatman**_

As Ethan was reading this message, the IM window popped up.

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Hi you :)**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Hi.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**You okay?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Yeah, just trying to think of a place where we can both meet.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Ah, yeah I've been doing the same.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Yeah. I don't know what's close to you, so…**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Ha, you'd be surprised…**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Nothing. How about … the new pizza buffet?**_

Ethan sat there, shocked as he read the suggestion over and over again. It made his heart race and twist and just downright screwed with him.

Maybe because that's where Benny took him on their day out… He felt a little guilty as he typed his reply.

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Sure, that works. When?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Hmm… tomorrow night? Tomorrow's a Tuesday night, shouldn't be too crowded so we can find each other easily.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**…Sure. Time?**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**…Around 7-ish? Can you do that?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Yeah.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Great :)**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Um… how do we find each other though? I have no idea what you look like…**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Oh, right. Um…**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**I'll be wearing a jean jacket. Look for that.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Got it! And I'll be wearing a … let me look real quick.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**K.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I'll be wearing a dark blue jacket.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Okay. Then see you tomorrow night I guess…**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**I guess so. Are you nervous?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Terrified.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**We can always cancel and do it at another time.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**No, I want to meet you. I NEED to meet you.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Need to?**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Yes.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Okay… Tomorrow then ;)**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Tomorrow.**_

**TheWeirdBatman: **_**Bye.**_

**ISeeThingsDifferently: **_**Bye.**_

Ethan watched as he signed out, a sigh leaving his lips. Was he ready for this?

…

All day Tuesday Ethan was jittery, and even a little spazzy, and definitely jumpy. Everyone was concerned, but not Benny. He just laughed at Ethan with a too happy smile on his face. Ethan chose to ignore him; he found it easier.

…

The day was nearing five, and Ethan was nervous beyond belief. Was he ready for this? He paced his room, thoughts racing and muscles twitching. If anyone saw him, they would probably be thinking he was having a fit or something. Attempting to calm himself, he walked to his closet, trying to find something, anything to wear.

Finally, he decided on a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. While slipping on his jacket, he checked the time. It was a quarter till six. Slowly, he began to pace his room, his nerves getting the best of him.

…

Benny sat in his living room, bouncing in his seat by the window. He stared outside, waiting. He wasn't going to leave until he saw Ethan leave. He figured he'd give him a full head start before heading himself. Because, unlike his best friend, he knew what he was in for.

He planned on starting out with a best friend but ending with a boyfriend.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was six already. Glancing out the window made him jump out of his seat. Ethan was leaving his house, jean jacket on. A huge smile spread over his face as Ethan headed in the direction of the pizza buffet.

"Soon my Ethan, soon…"

…

Ethan was scared out of his mind as he made his way to the pizza buffet. He didn't know what to expect or what to do. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was already nearing six thirty. And he was already here.

_Guess I can eat a little before he gets here. Maybe it'll calm my nerves._

Finally feeling ready, he walked in.

…

Benny slipped on his jacket and was about to leave when his grandma stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a … meeting."

"Meeting?" she snorted at him, crossing her arms. "Try a better lie."

"Uh… Okay. I have a … blind date."

"Getting better."

"I'm serious!"

"With who?"

"It's a blind date Grandma. I don't know."

"Oh I think you do." His eyes widened slightly as he stared at the older woman, who just continued to glare. "Don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Clear your computer history next time genius. Now get going. Don't want to be late do you?" His face was beet red as he left his house, clearly embarrassed. He could still hear her laugh as he practically ran down the street.

…

Benny slowed as he neared the pizza place. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was ten till seven. His nerves were beginning to get to him now. What if Ethan didn't like him? What if was disappointed that it was Benny that was going to walk through the door?

Taking a deep breath, he finally entered.

…

Ethan heard the door chime, signaling someone had come in to the practically empty pizza place. It took all his control not to turn and look. Instead, he glanced at his watch. Five till seven.

He tensed up as he heard footsteps head his way. _This was a mistake, this was a mistake, this was a mistake…_ That kept running through his head as he bit his lip in nervousness as he closed his eyes.

"You're the only one with a jean jacket on," a voice whispered teasingly in his ear, making his eyes snap open. Slowly, he turned to face the one where the voice came from.

"You?" he said quietly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Me."

…

**YAAAAAAAY! And yes, I'm ending it there. Because, we know, and Benny knows, but not Ethan, so…**

_**Fancy announcer voice "**_**Coming in the next excited installment of Instant Messaging, Ethan finds out who TheWeirdBatman is once and for all. How will he react to this realization? Just have to wait and find out!"**

**That was fun. **

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Love to all my AMAZINGLY AWESOME reviewers!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. I Should've Known

**Well, the long awaited chapter is here! **

**Enjoy. Updated: 8/2/2012  
**

…

Ethan stared at Benny, eyes wide.

"You…? I-It can't be."

"Surprise?" Benny said weakly with a hopeful smile on his face. Ethan just looked on in shock, now silent. Benny sat down across from him, both guys quiet now. Ethan just continues to stare at Benny, who stares back just as intently. "Are you going to say anything?"

"…I…I should've known it was you," Ethan said, a weak chuckle escaping him as he face-palmed.

"You really should have…" Ethan just glares at Benny, who sends him another hopeful smile.

"S-since you're already here, you should get something to eat," Ethan said, avoiding Benny's eyes now. Benny sighed but stood up anyway, getting him some food, leaving Ethan alone with his thoughts.

_I'm not that surprised am I? I mean, it is Benny… but what kind of relationship can we have now? Could we really… be more than friends? _Ethan was jolted out of his thoughts when Benny sat back down and began eating. His eyes widened though as he realized something.

Benny didn't seem surprised that it was him that he was meeting.

"Did you know? ! ? ! ? ! ?" Benny looked at him, confused. "Did you know it was me?" Now Benny blushed as he let out a low chuckle.

"In the beginning I didn't. Although I should've known right away. There's no way I could've connected with someone that well that wasn't you."

"When did you realize it?"

"Hmm… I suspected it when our phones were going off right after each other…"

"Oh yeah…" Ethan said, almost as if he had forgotten about it. "I was so sure you were straight I never thought that you could be him… which means that the best friend you had a crush on… was…" Ethan looked at Benny, who just nodded.

"Yup."

"… Uhh…"

"Which means that the best friend that made you question your sexuality is….?" Ethan's face turned bright red then, making Benny laugh. "You are so cute," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Anyway, I think I knew for sure that it was you was when you were telling me about your best friend and how close you two were and everything… I just knew that I couldn't feel this way about anyone but you." Ethan stared at Benny, who just stared back, waiting for Ethan to say something, anything.

"I, for a brief time, thought it was you. I wanted it so badly to be you. But now that it is you… I don't know what to think anymore."

"E…" Benny said, reaching across the table and placing his hand on Ethan's. Ethan looked at their hands before tugging his away. "Are you… are you upset that it's me?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. Although TheWeirdBatman does sound like something that you would pick as a screen name. How did I not notice before?" Ethan asked, mentally slapping himself for not realizing this sooner.

"It really does. And ISeeThingsDifferently? I can't believe it took me so long! It was so obvious!" Ethan actually laughed now, smiling at the surprised look on Benny's face. He smiled a bit more before he sighed.

"How different are things gonna be between us now?"

"I have no clue E."

…

As they headed back towards their houses, taking a shortcut through the park, all was silent between them, the air thick with tension.

"We need to discuss this! I can't handle it!" Benny cried out suddenly, getting a surprised look from Ethan, who stopped walking.

"Benny… we talked back there," Ethan said, but Benny wasn't having it.

"Come here!" he said, grabbing Ethan's arm and dragging him over to a huge tree and pushing him against it. "I don't want things to be awkward between us. We've known each other our whole lives!"

"How do you except things to stay the same? We… You… and I… Ugh!" Ethan stopped talking, just looking at Benny, who placed his forehead against Ethan's, sighing.

"Ethan, I've liked you for a really long time. I've been patient, but… now that I know you like me back, at least enough to make you think that you aren't completely straight… how can you expect me to just sit back and ignore that? You know how you used to drool over Sarah, and how you would do ANYTHING for her? That's how I feel about you!" Ethan was surprised by this. He didn't think Benny's feelings for him were that strong. Then Ethan did the unthinkable.

He kissed Benny.

Benny was taken aback by this sudden act, but that didn't stop him. Wrapping his arms around Ethan's slighter body, he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Ethan's arms found their way to Benny's shoulders as he kissed back. But coming to his senses, he pulled away quickly, not looking at his best friend now.

"I'm going home. I'll talk to you later…" Ethan said suddenly, taking off at a fast pace to his house, away from Benny, who just stood there, watching him walk away. Shaking his head, he leaned against the tree, thinking of what it felt like to finally kiss Ethan.

…

And like that, a friendship was put on hold. They stopped talking to each other in public. They would pass by each other in the hallways, not looking at the other. Ethan ate lunch with Sarah, who kept quiet and let him eat in piece. Benny ate with Rory, who would never shut up. And every now and then they would look at each other, but that was all.

No contact was made between the two dark-haired boys for weeks to come.

…

**Benny: **_**You could quit ignoring me ya know. You were the one to kiss me first…**_

**Ethan: **_**I thought you were gonna give me my space?**_

**Benny: **_**We've avoided each other for weeks! Did you think that would make my feelings change?**_

**Ethan: **_**… Maybe…**_

**Benny: **_**Well it didn't. When you didn't know it was me you had no problem liking me. What changed?**_

**Ethan: **_**It turned out to be you. **_

**Benny: **_**What do you mean?**_

**Ethan: **_**I know you. If we end up having any type of relationship, you'll want to shout it out to the world with that big mouth of yours.**_

**Benny: **_**I don't know if that's a compliment of not…**_

**Ethan: **_**Both. Besides, I don't know even know if I'm even bi or not.**_

**Benny: **_**Liar. You wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't feel something for me. You forget, I know how your mind works just like you know mine. We're perfect for each other.**_

**Ethan: **_**You're crazy.**_

**Benny: **_**Am I? Or are you too scared to actually believe you have a shot with someone that actually likes you?**_

**Ethan: **_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

**Benny: **_**Oh you know exactly what I mean! You spent all that time chasing Sarah when we both knew it would never happen between you two, and even if it did, it would never work! But you never gave up on her! But no, the possibility of having a real relationship is too much for you huh?**_

**Ethan: **_**… How long you've been holding that in?**_

**Benny: **_**A while.**_

**Ethan: **_**I didn't know it bothered you.**_

**Benny: **_**That's cuz you were too hung up on her that you couldn't see me… Now that I'm so close to having you, I'm going to lose you.**_

**Ethan: **_**… You can't lose me if you never had me to begin with.**_

**Benny **has signed out. Ethan sighed, knowing he had probably just pissed off the other boy more than was necessary, but he felt like he had to strike back for what he said about Sarah.

_It's not like you like her anymore anyways… __**The reason you got mad was because it was true. **_Ethan groaned as he conscious laughed at him. Getting up, he lied on his bed, hands behind his head as he remembered the feeling he got from kissing Benny.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED ANYMORE!" Benny screamed out, slamming Ethan's door open. Ethan sat up and stared at him, surprised and slightly scared by the look on Benny's face.

"What?"

"NO! NO TALKING! YOU ARE GOING TO SIT HERE QUIETLY AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY DAMMIT!" Benny was surprised when Ethan grabbed his hand and pulled him down to where he was over him on the bed.

"Shut up," he said quietly, pushing his lips onto Benny's, making him gasp in surprise before pulling away.

"No fair. I had a whole argument planned out!"

…

**Ha, well, they were OOC huh? Sorry about that.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. What Happens Now?

**So, I have no idea where this story is heading.**

**Oh well. Here's a new chapter!**

**Updated: 8/9/2012  
**

…

"So, what happens to us now?" Ethan asked his best friend, who was currently curled up next to him on his bed, arm thrown casually against the other's chest, head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know," Benny said quietly, tilting his head up some so his eyes met Ethan's. "I never actually thought this would happen. Us… being more than friends."

"Are we more than friends?"

"I thought we were…"

"I don't remember being asked out," Ethan said, fighting to keep the smile off his face. "Technically, I'm still single." Benny's hand gripped Ethan's shirt as he glared at him.

"Not funny E," he mumbled, frowning at said boy, who let out a quiet laugh but kissed Benny's forehead.

"Who would've thought that you would be the cuddler in our relationship. Almost like … the girl," he said, another smirk gracing his lips. Benny just mumbled something incoherent, turning his blushing face into Ethan's neck. "So adorable," he whispered with a quiet laugh.

"Shuddup… We are more than friends aren't we?" Benny asked, his now non-blushing face looking at Ethan, who shrugged.

"How about … we wait and see how our friends and family feel about … people that like their genders. Okay? If things look like they'll be good for us, then I would love to be your boyfriend," he said, tilting a bit to brush his lips across Benny's.

"Good."

…

Ethan was lying down, attempting to sleep, when his computer beeped. Slugging out of bed, he found an IM waiting for him.

**Sarah: **_**U up?**_

**Ethan: **_**Barely. What's up?**_

**Sarah: **_**I need to talk to you, and I know that if I called your mom would be pissed and didn't wanna fly into your room at 1:30 in the morning. This was my next choice :)**_

**Ethan: **_**Oh. Okay. So, what did you need to talk to me about?**_

**Sarah: **_**Okay, so my favorite store at the mall was having this midnight madness sale, and I was there with Erica, and we saw Della, and she came up to us and wanted to speak to me.**_

**Ethan: **_**So?**_

**Sarah: **_**She asked me if Benny was seeing anybody. I told her I didn't know and that I would ask you.**_

**Ethan: **_**… Della asked that?**_

**Sarah: **_**I know, I was surprised too.**_

Ethan didn't respond, just sat there, re-reading that over and over, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that someone might like his possible boyfriend.

**Sarah: **_**Ethan? U ok?**_

**Ethan: **_**We should talk. In person. Come on over. U can sneak through the window.**_

**Sarah: **_**On my way.**_

**Sarah**has signed out. Sighing, Ethan didn't know how to handle this situation. Quickly opening his window, he collapsed back on his bed, covering his face with his hands and trying to figure out what to do.

"You okay?" Sarah asked, coming to sit next to him. When he didn't move, she got a little concerned. "Ethan?" she asked, shaking him.

"Sarah…" he said quietly, sitting up and looking at her. She was surprised by the despondent look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"… Sarah… do you have anything against …" he didn't know where to go from there, a dull blush covering his cheeks.

"Against…?"

"People… that like… other people?" he finished lamely, internally hitting himself for chickening out.

"No, not really," she said with a laugh, watching him. "Ethan, what's going on in that brain of yours?"

"… I like Benny," he said quietly, not looking at her. "And he likes me…"

"You two are gay ?!" she asked, clearly surprised. Shaking his head, he finally looked at her.

"Bi."

"…Oh. Is that why you two avoided each other for almost a month?" Ethan just nodded. "Are you dating?"

"No… We wanted to wait and see how everyone felt about… people like us."

"… Okay, well, Della is going to ask me tomorrow what I found out. What do I tell her?"

"If you wouldn't mind, tell her that he's interested in someone else or something?"

"Sure," she said, smiling at him.

"And could you maybe try to hint to Erica about me and Benny? Maybe she won't ridicule us too badly if she hears it from her best friend."

"Maybe," she said with an easy laugh, quickly standing up. "Well then, I'm off. Goodnight Ethan!"

"Night."

…

Ethan was waiting for Benny so they could walk to school the next morning, remembering his conversation with Sarah the night before. A frown was etched on his face as Benny walked up.

"Geez E, you look like someone just broke your favorite Star Wars collectible."

"This is worse," Ethan muttered as they began to walk, Benny watching him intently.

"What's worse?" Ethan looked at Benny then, and saw the clear worry in his eyes. And he knew what he had to do.

"Nevermind. Just forget I mentioned anything."

"Okay…"

…

At their lockers, Ethan avoided looking at Benny, especially when he saw Della looking their way. Quickly, he slammed his locker shut and went to find Sarah.

"Hey Ethan!" Sarah called out to him as they met. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Have you talked to Della yet?"

"No… Why?"

"That's why," he said, turning them to see Della talking to Benny. "I want him to be happy. And he can be happy with her…" Ethan saw Benny look at him briefly before going back to talking to Della, a small smile on his face. "That's the torture of being bi. I could lose him any minute, and it just happened." As he said that, Benny and Della shared a quiet laugh and a smile.

Ethan just lost a possible boyfriend and his best friend in an instant.

…

**Benny:** _**You're avoiding me.**_

**Benny:** _**Don't avoid me.**_

**Benny:** _**E, talk to me.**_

**Benny:** _**I know you're online! Come on E!**_

**Benny:** _**What happened to us?**_

Ethan sat there, reading the messages that continued to pop up on his screen, frowning.

**Benny:** _**You're just sitting there, probably moping. I know you E.**_

**Benny:** _**You're not gonna tell me are you?**_

**Benny:** _**You said I was the girl, but I'm not the one moping!**_

**Benny:** _**Even though I do miss being in your arms.**_

Ethan's fingers hovered over the keyboard, aching to type back. But he resisted. Instead, he logged out, ending the one-sided conversation.

…

Benny stared at his screen, frowning at the logged-out logo that was next to Ethan's name. Clicking the email icon, he hoped this message would change Ethan's now cold nature towards him.

**To: Ethan  
From: Benny**

**I told her no. She asked me out, but I told her that I was already in a relationship.  
I meant you. I want to be with you.  
So please, quit ignoring me.  
I think I love you.**

…

…

**Well, hope you all liked the newest chapter :D**

**Until next time,**

**-JustMe133**


	10. The Untitiled Chapter

**Yay! It's new chapter time! :D This story is meeting its end soon I think…**

**Not sure yet. Anyways, still don't own MBAV. Not gonna anytime soon.**

**Also, this chapter was a little short. Sorry =/.**

**Updated: 08/18/2012  
**

…

Ethan woke up and went straight to his computer, checking the email that Benny sent him last night. His mouth fell open as he read, shock clear in his eyes. He wanted to send an email back, but checking his watch, he saw he had just enough time to shower and get ready for school. Shaking his head to clear everything that was in his thoughts, he got ready, trying to figure out what he would say to Benny when he saw him.

…

He stood outside Benny's house, waiting for the tall boy to leave so they could walk to school together. Once he emerged, Ethan felt like his heart would beat its way right out of his chest. Benny, noticing Ethan, made his way slowly to him.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"Um… did you get my email?" Benny asked shyly as they began to walk. Ethan, with a small smile on his face, nodded.

"I did… I didn't know you felt that way about me. I mean, I knew you liked me, but I didn't know it was that strong."

"I know it probably wasn't the right time to say it, but it's true."

"I can't believe you turned Della down for me. You've been after her since the beginning of freshman year."

"Yeah, but she's not you."

…

Ethan was trying his best to pay attention in class when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking around, he didn't see the teacher or anyone looking at him, so he quickly pulled it out to see a text message from Benny.

_**Did I tell you how adorable you look today?**_

_No, but you're welcome to :)_

_**You're incredibly adorable today ;) **_

_You're so corny._

_**You secretly love it.**_

_I'm turning my phone off, I need these notes for a test._

_**Fine :( I love you. **_

_I know. TTYL._

_**Later baby.**_

Ethan just shook his head at the messages and put his phone back in his pocket and went back to taking his notes, trying to get Benny out of his mind.

That was easier said than done.

…

Benny was in class, a dazed look on his face. He turned when Rory tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up with you? You seem even more spaced out than me, and I'm barely paying attention!" he mocked whispered, not too quiet. No one even seemed to notice though.

"Thinking about –" Benny stopped himself, not sure if he should say that he was thinking about Ethan or not.

"Thinking about Ethan?" he said with a smirk, making Benny's head snap in his direction.

"What?" he squeaked out, looking at the blonde boy, who chuckled. "Wh-why would I be thinking about Ethan?"

"…Aren't you two dating?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"No. What? No! We're friends," Benny said, face turning a light pink color as he avoided Rory's eyes.

"Oh. Well, Della's telling everyone you turned her down because you're gay and you and Ethan are … ya know," Rory said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Benny, who's own eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he stared shocked at Rory.

"Wha?"

"Yeah, and when I asked Sarah if it was true she said yeah." Now Benny's face paled as he turned away from Rory, clearly stunned silent.

…

Benny met Ethan in the hallway, looking clearly freaked out.

"What's up?" Ethan asked when he reached Benny, who shook his head furiously.

"You haven't heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Ethan asked, suddenly noticing everyone looking at him and Benny, pointing, laughing, and whispering among their selves. Upset, Ethan looked at Benny. "Benny. What. Rumors?" he asked slowly, making the tall boy look a little nervous.

"Rumors that we're gay and we're dating…"

"WHAT? ! ? ! ? ! ?" Ethan said loudly, getting even more looks. "How did this rumor start?" he whispered, pulling Benny closer to their lockers.

"Apparently Della is telling people that's why I turned her down and Sarah confirmed it when Rory asked her."

"So all these rumors are your fault then!" Ethan accused, putting his head in his hands. "How do we handle this?" he asked, staring at his best friend, who smiled softly at him.

"Weeeeeell….Why don't we … make the rumors true?" Benny said softly as Ethan's eyes widened.

"Uh… heh…"

…

**Well, I guess we'll see how that turns out in the next chapter :D **

**Until then…**

**BETHAN FOR LIFE!**

**-JustMe133**


	11. The Final Chapter Has Arrived!

**Ohmygoodness! New chapter time! Sorry it took so long to update. Time just got away from me. But here it is! And yes, this is the last chapter! **

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**Updated/Ended: 08/26/2012  
**

…

Benny seemed to realize he had just asked Ethan out as his face began to heat up, creating a very noticeable blush on his cheeks, spreading down his neck.

"I-I-I m-mean… w-well…" he stammered out, even though Ethan was now silent. "I-i-if you wa-want to." Benny was completely embarrassed now as Ethan's face had gone stony-looking.

"Benny," he whispered a little menacingly, eyes blazing in an emotion that scared Benny a bit. "Did you just … ask me out?" Benny, now completed embarrassed, barely nodded. "Benny-"

"Hey guys!" Rory called out as he approached them, all smiles as usual. "How ya two doing? Rumors treating you okay?" he asked loudly, making other people in the hallway laugh at them, as they were both now blushing.

"Rory, shut up!" Rory just smiled at them and walked off. Both boys were annoyed by him only for a moment before looking at each other.

"We'll discuss this later okay?" Ethan said, making Benny smile. It wasn't an outright no, and for that, he was extremely glad.

"Later then."

…

Later came a little too quickly for Ethan. It seemed like, before he knew it, the bell was ringing for the end of the day. As quickly as he could, he ran to his locker and straight to his house.

He wanted just a little more time before he made his decision.

…

Benny watched as Ethan darted in between various students and out of the school building. Benny had expected this. Ethan got nervous too easily sometimes. Sighing to himself, he finished getting his stuff and began making his way through the slowly thinning student population to the school's exit.

"Benny!" Benny turned to see Sarah and Erica walking towards him, a smug smile on the blonde girl's face while Sarah looked upset.

"I'm so sorry!" she said once they reached him. "I didn't mean to "confirm" these rumors. I know you and Ethan aren't dating." Erica snorted, trying to hide her laugh. Sarah just glared at her. "I hope everything's okay between you two."

"Everything's fine… I think." Finally Erica cracked up laughing, almost doubling over as the laughs shook her body. Benny just glared at her.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she got out, trying to stop laughing. "It-it's j-just… You're both were so OBVIOUSLY gay, why don't you two just fuck and get it over with?"

"Erica!" Sarah scolded, trying to fight a smile herself. Benny just looked surprised, the color draining from his face. "I'm sorry Benny. Good luck with Ethan!" Sarah said, pulling Erica away, who began to laugh again, almost manically. Benny, slightly scared, took off to his house, hoping to hear from Ethan soon.

…

Benny was surprised when his computer dinged. Getting up, he saw the IM window up, a message waiting.

**Ethan: **_**U there?**_

**Benny**_**: I'm here. What's up?**_

**Ethan: **_**Sorry for ditching you earlier. I just needed some more time to think.**_

**Benny: **_**I know. And have you thought enough?**_

**Ethan: **_**I have. And…**_

**Benny: **_**And…?**_

**Ethan: **_**How much of a screwed up relationship will we have?**_

**Benny: **_**Is that a yes?**_

**Ethan: **_**…**_

**Benny: **_**That's a yes.**_

**Ethan: **_**I didn't say that.**_

**Benny: **_**You didn't have to :)**_

**Ethan: **_**If I get beat up for this I'm going after you**_

**Benny: **_**We've got vampire bodyguards remember? We're the most well protected nerds in the school.**_

**Rory: **_**Damn straight Benny!**_

**Benny: **_**Why are you in our chat room ? ! ? ! ?**_

**Sarah: **_**Because you two forgot to make it a private chat!**_

**Erica: **_**Nerds in love… sounds like a bad romance xD**_

**Ethan: **_**Well then, guess our friends now know about our new relationship…**_

**Benny: **_**So it was a yes! I KNEW IT! ! ! !**_

**Ethan: **_**It was a yes :) I'm going to bed. Goodnight.**_

**Benny: **_**I love you.**_

**Sarah: **_**Awww! You two are too cute. Say it back Ethan!**_

**Erica: **_**Gah so much gooey nerd love… I can't handle it. I'm out.**_

**Rory: **_**I have no words for this. ADIOS!**_

**Ethan: **_**Sarah, can you leave the chat too? I wanna talk to Benny alone.**_

**Sarah: **_**Ah I gotcha. Have fun you two! ;)**_

**Sarah, Erica **and **Rory** have logged out. Benny smiled at his computer as Ethan messaged him.

**Ethan: **_**Did you make this private now?**_

**Benny: **_**Yes :)**_

**Ethan: **_**Good. I love you too.**_

**Benny: **_**Yay! Then I'll see you tomorrow, my dear boyfriend.**_

**Ethan: **_**Never thought I'd be so thankful for IM-ing.**_

**Benny: **_**I know, who would've thought that it would make us fall in love?**_

**Ethan: **_**Once again, if I get jumped tomorrow…**_

**Benny: **_**I'll save you. Every time :)**_

…

**Aww, it's over! Yes that is THE END OF IM!**

**I really hope this chapter lived up to expectations. I know it wasn't very long, but it was the best I could do.**

**Hope the next story/oneshot I try is interesting :)**

**Peace!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
